


When memories come alive

by Xerren



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerren/pseuds/Xerren
Summary: Sometimes, when we are the most unprotected memories came alive to destroy us. This can be fast or slow, but always painful /This short story is my actual nightmare/





	

He was in a jungle laying in the middle of the nowhere. He stood up slowly, then recognized the place. At the same moment of his realization, something moved in the fog. and he knew what he should do.

Run, for the ones he love, run for his peace, run for his sweet dreams, run for his life.

Hide, from his memories, hide from what happened with him. Hide from the dark creature what was chasing him from his past.

He was running as fast as he could, knowing every log, every tree and rock, what he have to avoid from. The fog got more thin. He was still running. Suddenly he noticed a small light spot, turned in the direction of it and started to run there, while trying to find where is the creature what was chasing him, but he didn't hear or saw it. The fog started to get thicker. But he still saw the glowing door. "I WILL REACH IT" He shouted while using his all strength for running and for reach that door.

Then he felt a sudden, horrible pain in his chest. A few moments later he woke up laying on something wet, barely couldn't move from the pain. He opened his eyes and noticed the ground is wet because it's a marsh. Trees far away from him, wrapped in thin fog. He tried to get up, but suddenly he felt that horrible pain again, but this time somewhere at his stomach. Then he looked down, and saw an arrow sticking out from his chest, pinning him to the ground. After a few seconds he found the arrow at his back, and grabbed it. As the arrow started to move, he stopped because of the pain, then he decided. With a fast, and powerful move he ripped it out from his chest. It was to painful, he just dropped himself down into the water. Then slowly, with his remaining energy he started to crawl towards the door. It was far away, and it started to weaken with every second.

"No... Please... No..." His voice was weaker than whispering. The door fade away, and he was just staring the place where it was. He heard a small noise, but it was so far from him. A second later an arrow landed in front of him.  
There was something written on it "Die prey" he whispered, as he read what was that. The next arrow came from the nowhere, and go into his tail. The marsh was filled with his scream.

Bleeding, with his last strength he kneed up, and ripped out the arrow from his tail. The next got into his left leg, and get through it and he fell on his side. Somehow he managed to get up on his arms. He saw the bloody water around him. He tried to force back his scream when he felt the next. He saw when it's head burst through his chest, and how his blood was dripping down slowly on it.

He looked up and saw a tall, dark creature. It was in some kind of hooded robes, and the creature was like fire, but it was completely black. It held a bow and in the other hand there was a whitely glowing arrow. Sawing it's aimed at him, he closed his eyes waiting for his death. A half minute later he opened his eyes, and looked around. The creature wasn't there.

Again, far away from him, that noise.  
Suddenly, he felt the biggest biggest pain in his life. He screamed as loud he could, spitting blood from his mouth everywhere, as he felt how the arrow hit through his skin, how it made it's way in his flesh, how it stabbed his heart and how it came out from his chest. He felt that for seconds, screaming and bleeding. He fell on the ground lifeless. His fur covered with blood, arrows sticking out from his back.  
Slowly the water changed it's color, giving it's place to his heavy, dark blood.


End file.
